


No Light 番外（二）

by kizuna030



Series: 【Obikin】No Light [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, it should be posted on V-day......ha
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22810636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizuna030/pseuds/kizuna030
Summary: 他們在拯救了世界後遠走高飛。They run from the Jedi after they save the world from Darth Sidious.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: 【Obikin】No Light [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623187
Kudos: 10





	No Light 番外（二）

在帝國隕落，以及被隔絕使用原力的皇帝被禁錮在囚牢半死不活的這兩年間，反抗軍領袖Bail Organa和Mon Mothma很快暫時便接管了帝國議會， 也已經選出了新的議長，來自Naboo的Padme Amidala。而Yoda大師也在Bail的協助下重新開始建立絕地團，落難到宇宙各地的絕地逐漸回到他們的家。

Anakin和Obi-Wan沒有回到絕地團，不是不想回去，而是Anakin還沒原諒自己所做的惡行，他屠殺了他的親人，還協助一個西斯破壞了絕地聖殿，改建為他們的皇宮。每當接近聖殿時，他就不由得來了一陣恐慌，他仍然能感覺到那些生命是如何被自己奪去。而他奪去的不僅這些，還有Obi-Wan的原力。

縱使他們一直沒有提過這個話題，不用細想也懂得Obi-Wan有多懷念擁有原力的日子。從出生開始他們就被賦予比他人多的原力迷蟲，讓他們不只對原力敏感，更可以使用原力作大部份的事情，而原力對他們最大的獎勵是他們對周圍的感知更為敏感。Anakin知道Obi-Wan有多享受，甚至依賴這部份原力，讓自己投入在大自然的環境中，把所有感官放大，感受著周圍的活力。

可是Anakin奪去了Obi-Wan這部分能力，他親手奪去他的天使本應擁有的東西。他不知道怎樣才可以讓對方重新擁有原力，他現在已經不是那個掌握大權的勳爵了，不再有資源為Obi-Wan進行研究，也總不可能向Darth Sidious詢問相關的意見。現在他能兌現的承諾就只有小時候所說的帶著他的天使到宇宙各處，經歷了許多的Anakin慶幸他的天使仍願意待在自己身邊愛著自己。

他們這次探索到了一個叫「地球」的星球，這個星球並沒有紀錄在任何地圖上，地球雖然不像他們面對過的星球般，有同等高科技的產品，可是他們的生活看上去也足夠滿意了。此時Anakin大字型的躺在一大片草原上，Obi-Wan的腦袋靠在對方的右肩上，雙手交叉放在自己的肚皮上，柔軟的金髮搔在男生的頸窩間有點癢，男生只是不以為然地過頭，讓自己把細碎的親吻留在對方的髪間。

Anakin的機械手小心地從懷中拿出一朵艷紅色的鮮花遞到Obi-Wan面前。「我聽他們說今天是地球上特別的日子，要送這個花給愛人的。」Obi-Wah有點驚喜地接過男生送給他的花朵，雖然他不是特別偏愛這種顏色艷麗的鮮花，但重要的是心意，不是嗎？。 Obi-Wan把花朵放到插到耳朵上方的髪間後，仰起頭向對方豐厚的唇上奉上一吻。

「我很喜歡，謝謝你，Anakin。」被親到的男生滿意地揚起了一個得意的笑容，翻身把男人壓在自己身下，雙手撐在對方的雙耳旁。湛藍鎖定灰藍，笑看愛人無論過了多久還是會不住臉紅，Anakin情難自禁地親上對方的唇瓣，後者順從地張開嘴巴識男生的舌頭滑進口腔中，雙手搭在身上人的肩膀上，似是想推開，又如同要把他拉近一樣。

他們的吻長久而纏綿，輕聲的低吟全數被男生吞進腹部，感受到肺葉和腦袋中的氧氣漸漸被抽走。忽然間，熟悉的感覺逐點回到自己的感知中，Obi-Wan倏然感覺到所有東西都宛如慢鏡頭一樣，感觀被放大，他能聽到遠處小孩玩鬧時的嬉笑聲，風吹拂過自己時所帶來那似是被輕無的觸感，身下小草沐浴在陽光下的溫暖。

意識到這感覺代表甚麼之時，Obi-Wan推了下男生的肩膀，識他放開自己，他有很重要的事情要向對方說。然而Anakin不悅地把他抱得更緊，明顯不願放開他，甚至更賣力親吻男人，試圖讓對方專心點。感覺到對方沒有絲毫放開自己的迹像，Obi-Wan不得不拍了一下男生的腦袋，才得到對方的憐憫，可男生只是委屈巴巴的看著他，不滿地撅著嘴巴：「怎麼了嗎Obi-Wan？」

Obi-Wan有些好笑地看著眼前得不到親親而委屈不已的男生，輕笑著搖頭。「我能感覺到我和原力的連接回來了。」Anakin沒有反應過來他話中的意思，還沉浸在被拒絕親吻的難過中，有點茫然地眨眨雙眸。Obi-Wan在心裡嘆了口氣，他的學徒怎麼就不懂他在說甚麼。

放是前絕地大師決定再說一次並展示給對方知道他的意思：「我說，我的原力恢復了。」故意用原力輕撫過對方的大腿，看到男生的輕顫，湛藍中寫滿了驚喜，Obi-Wan笑著點點頭，為了原力的回來，以及男生的高興。

Anakin激動地把男人再次壓在身下，雙手捧著他的臉一直胡亂地印上不同的親吻，毫不掩飾語氣中的驚喜：「天啊，我的天使啊，這是最好的禮物，謝謝你。」Obi-Wan享受著對方的親吻，忍不住笑著哼出聲，他不明白為甚麼對方要感謝自己，不，他懂得的。只是他早就原諒了他的Anakin，雙手回抱男生，緊緊地抓住男生的後背。

最重要的還是你一直還在我的身邊啊。

**Author's Note:**

> TADA！Obi的原力最後還是會回來的嘿  
> 正文番外暫時就結束了，不過未來還有10篇以Vader POV的重寫正文的  
> 大概會隔幾天一更的  
> 再次感謝你看到這裡了！


End file.
